Pride of Konoha
by ParasaMadara
Summary: The story about a boy who brought peace to elemental nations while being the greatest villain to ever grace it.(Siblings fic, Parents alive and not a neglect fic!, Dark Naruto fic. This is my first story so grammar nazis please go easy on me dattebayo!).
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is my story. Story of Namikaze Naruto, how I became the "Saviour of World" and "Pride of Konoha".**

Of the five great ninja villages, the Village Hidden in Leaf stands at the summit

It 's a normal day in Konoha, civilians doing their jobs, shinobi doing regular patrols and getting their missions and Iruka searching for a blond haired, blue eyed boy – Naruto Namikaze.

Iruka found the boy laying on his favourite spot, Shodaime hokage's head, "Namikaze Naruto" he cried out. "Just what are you doing?".

The boy let out a yawn and woke up. "can't you see Iruka sensei, I was happily sleeping until you came" smirked the boy. Iruka has a tick mark and is going to use his big head jutsu any time, "and what a sleep it was I was dreaming about swimming in ramen sea". Iruka finally snapped "You Idiot you were supposed to be in academy right now, not dreaming about ramen, why can't you be like your sister and be diligent? Just because your Hokage's son you cannot skip the academy".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "Iruka I know all the theory you are going to teach and there is no practical class today, that is the reason I did not attend, not because I am hokage's son". Iruka sighed "_He seems very pissed at me, he did not even call me sensei_". "Naruto even if you know everything you should still attend the class for attendance, otherwise you are going to be dead last". Naruto yawned at this and drawled out "say this to someone who cares about grades, enemy ninja are not going to ask my grades in battle and decide whether to kill me or not sensei". Iruka knew he cannot win in battle of words with Naruto, so he used he only thing that can work against him. "Well your sister may report your absence to kushina sama." Naruto's eyes twitched at that _"well mom is taking break from her shinobi duties and is at home, I am dead if she finds out about this". _Naruto stands up and says "Well sensei lets go I am bored here anyway" and starts walking. Iruka smiled at this _"He is afraid of kushina sama even if he won't admit it"_. "Yes let's go Naruto we are 20 min late already." And body flickers holding Naruto toward the academy.

Meanwhile at the academy class, everyone is chit chatting, and amongst them we can find two blond haired girls and a black haired girl, they are Ino Yamanaka, Mito Namikaze and Satsuki Uchiha. Ino is asking Mito "Hey mito where is Naruto? He always does this and we all get extra home work because of him". Mito answers " How should I know where he is lazing his ass. Onii-san is such a pain in ass sometimes dattebayo".

Ino continues "but he always get top marks in theory and he is top in shuriken-jutsu and taijutsu. Just how does he do it?". Mito looks down at that. Satsuki observes that her best friend is sad,_ "Naruto is always better than her and people in village always glare at her for some reason, whenever she is passing by and kiss Naruto's ass all the time. She is facing pressure from all sides"_. "Does it matter? Because of him we are going to get extra work, I am going to have some words with him" says satsuki having a dark aura around her that scares everyone.

Iruka and Naruto body flickers into the class." Naruto go and sit in your place and lets begin roll call". Naruto sits beside Satsuki and "yo Satsuki, and my cute little imouto" finger salutes them very similar to a white haired jounin with a mask underneath his mask. Satsuki glares at him and says while cracking her knuckles "Naruto this is fourth time you bunked class in this week". Naruto says "yare yare satsuki chan you are so cute when you are mad, I wouldn't mind getting punished by you" Satsuki blushes and looks away from him.

Naruto gives thumbs up to his sister and grins while she just face palms _"the great Uchiha sama always becomes a stuttering mess infront of my onii-san dattebayo and even I am having many fan boys mainly kiba, I blame my parents genes for this"._ Minato sitting in Hokage's office and kushina who is cooking sneeze at the same time. After few hours of boring class, academy finally ends. Naruto jumps out of window screaming " Sweet freedom here I come" while Mito and Satsuki giggles at this and Iruka screams " Narutoooo, use door".

Mito meets Naruto at academy entrance as they always go home together. While they are walking every civilian along the way greets Naruto and glares at Mito. Mito glances at Naruto a few times and finally says " Onii-san there is something I want to ask dattebayo!" Naruto looks at her and says "what is it Mito-gaki". "Why are you calling me gaki dattebayo" "come on imouto this is not the worst nick name I have given you, just ask what you want to ask".

Mito says "Onii-san all the villagers kiss your ass dattebayo but you never greet them back why?" Naruto answers "they just greet me just because I am Hokage's son, they don't see me as an individual person, Mito that's why I never greet them back, I just hate when people compare me to otou-san. Don't get wrong, I love otou-san but I hate it when I do good in shuriken-jutsu and people say, Of course he is hokage's son after all. It pisses me off that they never see how much hard work I had to do to get that good."

And he thinks darkly _"Not to mention they kiss my ass while glaring at my imouto secretly, those fools are not worthy" _. Naruto asks her " why did you ask me this question imouto?" "Nothing onii-san just wanted to ask" he ruffles her hair getting a cute glare from her and says "Imouto no matter what you know that I will always be there for you right? I will be the pillar that can support you". Mito blushes "W- what are you saying baka-aniki lets go dattebayo" and walks fast. Naruto just smiles at her and thinks _" yeah I will be there for her, if someone dare mess with her I will wipe them and their entire family"_.

* * *

**So Yeah! First chapter is over please give your reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**I missed a lot of characters and background like nine-tails attacking village and getting sealed and Minato being alive, I will go into details in further chapters ****. Just wanted to introduce main characters Naruto, Mito and Satsuki whom I will be focusing more on.**

**And about pairings you guys can give me suggestions as I am not sure to go with canon pairings as it is a Fanfiction duh! So I am open to suggestions and please no incest, I already have a pairing for Mito and you guys can also suggest for Mito except "Naruto". And I don't think I can manage harem as this is my First story so only one pairing please.**

**Thank you and signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few things.**

**In this story as I tried make it clear in first chapter Naruto is a prodigy or genius, and Mito is the one who is like the canon 'Naruto', she is a lovable idiot like him.**

**Naruto here is genius on the level of Itachi, he won't be one-punching his opponents but he will certainly mind fuck them, something like Aizen from bleach. He will not have godlike illusions from the beginning but, he will use genjutsu.**

**If you find the story a bit slow, please bear with it as I want to show how Naruto shapes up, what he thinks of shinobi world in general as from summary you can see he will become a bad guy, I wanted to have a solid foundation as of why that happens.**

**And sorry for not mentioning it in first chapter **

"**something" means talking**

"_**something" **_**means thinking**

* * *

A great morning in Konoha. "Mito-chan and Naruto-kun come down to have breakfast" shouts kushina, Mito immediately comes down as she knows how angry her mother could get, but Naruto is no where to be found.

"Narutooo, I swear if he does not come I am going to drag him here dattebane" says kushina with hair flying and mysteriously separating into nine tails. Mito chuckles nervously _"Onii-san is dead dattebayo" . _Minato comes for the save as he says "Kushina I think Naruto is in library and may not have heard you let me get him".

While Kushina is about to turn the house upside down, Naruto is immersed in the book he is studying **History of shinobi world** , and suddenly he hears "you know for someone who bunks class regularly you are very interested in history of shinobi". "Oh it's you otou-san good morning" says Naruto. "Good morning Naruto, but you did not answer my question". "It's nothing otou-san I just like knowing history as why shinobi villages are created and I want to learn more about Senju Hashirama, who started this".

"Oh shodaime sama? Sandaime sama always use to say about shodaime being the most peace loving person ever and he started this village system to put an end to meaningless clan wars" said minato. "hmm, but he did not succeed right otou-san, if he did there would not be 3 shinobi wars". "Before there used to be clan wars where only hundred's of people die but now we have world wars where even peace loving clans are made to fight in the name of protecting their village". "Do you want to change it Naruto? Change the system? Is it why you are learning history?" asks minato. "Nothing that grand otou-san, just wanted to know about the "God of shinobi" as he is called, so even he is not perfect". "Of course son, he is powerful but he is just a man". Naruto thinks _"He is just a man huh?" _and he asks "Is there any way to be perfect otou-san?".

Minato thinks _"Perfect huh? It's a lot similar to orochimaru's line of thought, what I say here may shape my son's future, I just sometimes wish my son is like any regular kid." _"Naruto-kun no one can be perfect, it is not possible as you will always have something you cannot do that's why we have comrades that we can trust, that's why Konoha has always won the shinobi wars because we never do anything alone we have team mates to depend on" and "lets go before your mother snaps and comes here to get you" and "Naruto there is something I want to talk to you today after I come home at night". "Oh sure otou-san".

After break fast, "onii-san you said you will help with my shuriken-jutsu today, so lets go" says Mito. "sure Mito lets go". "Be careful while you are practicing" says Kushina "Hai oka-chan" "Hai oka chan".

"Kids these days are so eager to play with pointy things" says kushina. "Kushina today I am going to talk with Naruto about Mito and what she holds". "What are gone mad with the paperwork you have Minato? He is just a little boy, he cannot handle such thing!" "No Kushina you are underestimating him, the amount of insight he has is astounding, he can handle this". "But he may think she is monster Minato, even shinobi who knows about fuin-jutsu think she is a monster why will he not think that?". "Don't worry kushina I know about our boy". "Fine Minato but I will also be there at that time OK?". "Hai Hai Uzumaki sama" says Minato.

"Mito chan this how you should hold a shuriken and turn a little left now aim at the target" "now throw it" thunk "Good mito chan It is not that far from target just a little practice and you are good to go" "thanks onii-san lets practice more" says Mito.

At the hokage tower minato is busy signing paperwork. "Yo, Minato It's been a while" says a voice at window. Minato sighs "sensei can you not use the door for once?". "Haha common minato how can I the gallant jiraiya do anything that is boring." Sigh "just report if anything or let me do my work sensei". "Oh I do have a serious thing to report Minato". Minato immediately did a few signs and all the anbu guarding the room are gone from their places and he activated a soundproof seal, "so sensei judging by your voice it must be an important thing right?". "Yes Minato toads gave me a prophecy and I think it is related to your children." "Naruto and Mito? What is the prophecy sensei?." "It goes like this minato".

"_**A Blond Haired girl with great power in her that you teach will bring peace to elemental nations**_

_**But a Blond Haired boy who has great talent, who loves the girl more than anything in this world**_

_**If he helps her, the girl's quest becomes easier, but**_

_**If he stands against her, It is impossible to gain true peace ."**_

"I thought it might be Mito, as I am going to be her sensei after she graduates, and a blond haired boy who loves her more than anything in this world? I think it is your son Naruto." "But I don't understand the last part as why would Naruto stand against his sister?." "I think I may know that sensei, he is very smart boy today he even asked about if anyone can be perfect?." "That's awfully similar to orochimaru Minato" Jiraiya says in a serious voice. " Yes sensei that's why we should make sure Naruto does not end up going in wrong path." "Today I am going to reveal to him about Mito being Jinchuuriki". "Oh then I would like to be there to see how he reacts Minato". "Guess you are staying for dinner then sensei I will inform Kushina about it". "Yes sure Minato now time for some research" says Jiraiya laughing perversely

* * *

**So that's second chapter ending.**

**Guess we will se in next chapter how Naruto reacts to the truth.**

**Signing off.**


End file.
